Confronting The Future
by Preddy's.Girl.Scarlett
Summary: Powerful teens come to Jump saying they're from future. BB's son is one, another is Rae's girl. The catch, other than the obvious, both teens can't seem to agree on anything but is that really the case or is something bad happening? Will TT survive this?
1. Is This Real?

**Okay I defiantly shouldn't be writing another story but I can't help it, the idea was bugging me!**

**Anyways, Teen Titans aren't mine.**

No one could have possibly expected what was happening right now, especially the Titans.

To them it had been just another normal day with a robbery involving Dr. Light… again.

That was until they got another call for a robbery on the other side of town with Mumbo.

Cyborg was quickly typing away at the computer as everyone watched a map of the city appear. "What are the odds of them robbing places at the same time?"

"Not likely, we'll split up and take them down. Raven you and Beast boy go after Dr. Light, the rest of us will take Mumbo Jumbo. Watch out for anything suspicious."

They all nodded as they headed for the door, not knowing that they were being watched.

The _blonde_ girl sat staring patiently on top of the building, keeping a close you on the warehouse entrance.

She didn't even bother to turn as she felt someone approach her. "He in there?"

She nodded. "Yeah, he's in there. And the Titans will be here any minute." A smirk played on her lips as she thought of watching them in action, how exciting it would be.

"Remember what Night said-"

She interrupted him with a wave of her hand. "Yeah, yeah I know "don't let them see you unless it's completely necessary" I'm not deaf." She looked at the small island that held the t-shaped building and her smirk returned. "Come and watch the show, it's about to begin. With any luck and he'll actually put up an exciting fight."

He crouched down next to her and sighed, his green hair falling in his face. "Are we just supposed to sit here and wait for them?"

"Come on Shifter, it'll be worth it. Besides, Night's dad put me and her in charge, remember? " She faced him, this time with a small smile. "I'm sure you wouldn't be complaining if it was Sparrow giving you orders."

He blushed and bit his lip. "And I'm sure if it was Phantom standing with you you'd be grinning like a complete idiot, isn't that right Savage?"

She ignored him and watched as the Titans arrived. "Now, let's see what the two lovebirds were capable of at our age."

"They're not lovebirds yet." Shifter pointed out.

"But they will be, for their children's sake." She grabbed her communicator and pressed the call button. "They're heading this way, Night."

"Good, the others are also arriving here. Like I said don't do anything unnecessary. Is everyone else with you?" She asked in a commanding voice.

She looked over to her companion. "Shifter's with me and I can tell that Spark and Rocket aren't far. I sent Aqualass down to spy from the water and everyone else is with you."

"Wonderful, I have Sparrow with me. Phantom is back at the base and Phase… well she's in the mall next door with Crystal in case something goes wrong."

"or there's a sale on shoes and accessories…" Shifter mumbled.

Savage rolled her eyes but didn't object, instead she pressed the button again. "Gotta go, talk to you later."

She put the communicator away and stood up from her position. "Why don't we get a better view, from the inside?"

Shifter looked worried. "You sure, don't you think we'll get caught?"

"Not if we're careful, besides you must be as curious as I am. We've never seen them fight like this." She tilted her head in the direction of the Tower before focusing back on him. "It's now or never, they'll be here any minute."

He nodded turned to the building. "Race you?"

She grinned, her small fangs showing. "What's the winner get?"

Shifter smirked before turning into a dove and taking off. "Bragging rights."

She rolled her eyes but put her hood up before she phased through the ground and left.

!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!~~!

Raven landed softly in the pavement and waited as Beast boy transformed back to human.

"Why does this place scream trap?" He asked, gesturing to the building.

"Even if it is we have to go in and find Dr. Light before he does something stupid." Raven pointed out, walking in through the entrance.

Beast boy followed closely behind her. Looking around nervously he snapped his head from side to side as he heard small noises. "Are you sure this is Dr. Light we're dealing with? He can't even come up with a good plan."

"Just keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Raven ordered and kept walking.

"Does a crow count as suspicious?" He asked pointing to one of the support beams.

Raven looked at where he was pointing and noticed that the crow was starring right at them. It let out a croak (have no idea what it's called) before taking off in front of them.

"What now?" Beast boy asked.

"We follow it." Raven answered, walking away again.

Beast boy nodded. "Right."

He turned his head back to her and started walking before he heard a yell. "LOOK OUT!"

Just as they stopped the wall beside them crumpled with a flash of light.

"Well look who it is, the Teen Titans. But only two I see, no matter easier for me to destroy you." Dr. Light came in from the wall and looked at both of them.

"Um, I know this is probably not the time to ask but who yelled?" Beast boy asked.

"…weren't supposed to know there was anyone else here!" They heard a girl's voice from above, in the catwalk.

"Sorry, I panicked. They would have been crushed if I didn't say something." Another voice, a boy's this time, responded.

"If Uncle NW was here he would have our heads, they can probably here us right now!"

"Well stop yelling, you aren't helping." _Smack. _"Ow, what was that for?"

"You know what, forget it. Now that they heard us there's no point in hiding." As soon as that was said a girl with long _black_ hair as dark as her costume jumped down and landed beside them.

"Hey wait for me!" A boy about the same age as she was came down beside her, except he had green hair and pale skin and his costume was a lot like Beast boy's except it was white and silver not black and purple and his sleeved were short.

He waved and gave a shy smile. "Hi…"

The girl coughed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah… about the spying, we can totally explain."

"Um, how about you explain who you are first?" Beast boy exclaimed.

"We don't have time for this now, you kids stay out of our way." Raven ordered them, looking at the villain in front of them.

Without another word both "kids" nodded and stepped away from the pending fight.

Beast boy turned into a rhino and charged at Dr. Light, the villain sent a beam of light at him causing him to crash into the wall beside him.

Just as Raven was about to release her dark energy on him he wrapped one of his light whips around her and sent her crashing to a pile of crates.

BB changed into a spider and climbed on him before transforming into a snake and wrapping himself round the villain's body. Dr. Light easily got rid of him and threw him over to where Raven was barely recovering.

Dr. Light laughed. "No one can defeat the light!"

The girl crossed her arms in a defiant stance. "Wanna bet?"

"Foolish little girl, do you honestly think you can outshine me?"

The boy raised his finger and pointed at the villain. "You know for a light based villain, you're not very bright." He stepped away from her and went to where Raven and BB had fallen.

"What can you do to stop me?" He asked her.

She smirked. "I've dealt with scum ten times worse than you, you'll be a piece of cake. But you see I'm actually doing you a favor but making sure you go to jail." The villain let out a yell as he was lifted up into the air and lead to the girl by an unseen force.

He tried to move but found that he was stuck in the air. "How are you doing that? Put me down."

She ignored his comments and continued talking. "You see the people you're working for, they would do so much worse to you if you were to chicken out of the deal you made. This way you keep your life, just make sure you don't try to break out anytime soon or…" She ran her finger across her throat. "Now, night-night."

She didn't give him a chance to respond as he was knocked out and she dropped him on the ground.

She uncrossed her arms and walked over to where Raven and Beast boy were being helped up by the boy. "Are you okay?" She asked as she helped Beast boy stand.

"Yeah, no problem… whoa what happened to him?" Beast boy asked as he saw Dr. Light on the floor.

"Umm, both of you took him down right before you were thrown into those crates by an unseen force?" Is sounded more like a question coming out of his mouth.

"Dude, shut up. They aren't stupid, and that fall didn't cause any brain damage because they've had worse injuries!" The girl let go of BB and made sure both he and Raven were standing.

"It was worth a shot, Night will have our heads if she hears we were a part of this. Especially if she finds out we screwed up and messed with the balance, you weren't supposed to take him out!" The boy, as he was known to BB and Raven, exclaimed pointing to Dr. Light.

"Well if someone hadn't let them know we were here and let them focus on taking him down instead of worrying about us then I wouldn't have had to take him down!" She exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Well, now we have to fix this before something happens. Something like us not being born maybe…" He looked up at her and grabbed her by the shoulders. "That's it; you can use a memory spell on them and make them forget we were here!"

"Don't even think about it!" Raven snapped at him.

She went ignored as Savage "Gibbs-slapped" him, the serious expression on her face never leaving. "Are you mental? If you think it's that simple you do it, you don't even have the proper training."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" He asked her while rubbing the back of his head.

"You can start by telling us who you are, or why you're here." Beast boy offered.

They gave each-other a glance before facing him again. "Um, well… before we tell you that can I ask you do something for us?" The girl asked hopeful. "Considering we can't erase your memories and all."

"It depends on what you're asking." Raven crossed her arms and looked at the both of them with a serious face.

"Yeah, well can you tell the authorities that it was you who took him down? Not me, technically we aren't even supposed to be here." She bit her lip. "Please?"

Beast boy looked at her pleading face and melted. "Raven…"

"Be quiet Beast boy, I want answers. Now tell me, who are you and why does he look like him?" She pointed to the boy.

The boy was about to talk when the girl put her hand in his mouth. "I'm Savage and this is Shifter. We're not from here, well not here-here. We're from the future, he's his son and I'm… well I'm…" She bit her lip and looked down.

"She's your daughter!" Beast boy exclaimed. "Her costume is just like yours except different color and she even looks kind of like you."

Raven's eyes grew wide. "That's impossible… I can't have kids. I was told by the monks…"

"Yeah, well the monks were obviously wrong. Because I'm here and my other siblings are also real."

"Other siblings? Dude, Rae you have a full house!" Beast boy exclaimed.

"You're no better…" Shifter muttered.

"Wait, who's my wife?" Beast boy shouted.

"We can't tell you, we're already risking enough by talking to you." Savage lifted her hood and grabbed Shifter's hand to leave.

"Wait, you can't just leave. We still have questions!" Beast boy said.

"And what makes you think we'll let you anyways? Raven placed her hand on her hip.

Savage grinned. "What makes you think we can stop us?"

Shifter pulled on her arm. "Dude, what happened to respect your elders?"

"Look, how about this; don't tell any of your titan friends about us and meet us for pizza in an hour? Oh and tell everyone you took out Dr. Light by yourselves." Savage looked at them and a small smile was visible. "And if we're not there then we've been skinned alive by two princesses and their "royal subjects" meaning my best friend and her sister. Also his never to be girlfriend, unless he man's up and admits it." She left out of the hole in the wall with a laugh.

"Dude, that's so not cool Mercy!" He yelled after her.

"I don't care Mark!" Her voice could be heard from outside. "Now get your butt over here before Rocket and Spark get here or I'm telling Sparrow you love her!"

"Do that and I might just slip about Phantom…" Before they could do anything Savage phased next to him and tried to grab him by the arms as he phased into a fly.

"Get over here you little…" She disappeared within the blink of an eye.

"Did that just happen?" Beast boy asked.

"As much as I would love to deny it, yes." Raven, just like Savage, phased through the floor.

**So that's the first chapter, hopefully I will be able to update soon. For now Review and tell me what you think!**

**P.S. Did you catch that little _mistake _involving a certain character? Tell me if you did! **


	2. Mixed Emotions

**Hello people, thank you so much for the reviews! But there are some things I want to point out:**

**1. At the end when I called Savage Mercy and Shifter Mark it wasn't a mistake. Their civilian names are Mercy Angela Roth (for now...) and Mark Brion Logan.**

**2. There will be a lot of sections in this chapter, I'm so sorry if you get confused.**

**3. I don't own the Teen Titans, I only own Shifter, Savage, Sparrow, Phantom, Firestar (which you will learn more about later on) and a couple of the other Titan's kids. I don't even own Nightstar, she's a dc comics creation...**

**4. In the comics Nightstar (Mar'i Grayson) is actually older than here. Here she will be around seventeen and Phantom will be sixteen.**

**5. I will probably put out some character bios as the story continues.**

**Anyways, on with the story! **

All three Titans chased after the villain as he ran, laughing like a maniac every second.

They we unaware of the two people following them through the rooftops.

They went into an alley and Mumbo stopped and turned to face them. "Now for my next act I shall make myself disappear." He bowed before waving his wand and a puff of smoke surrounded them.

As the smoke cleared they realized that Mumbo was gone and Robin growled in frustration. "Titans split up, find him!"

Starfire nodded and took off into the skies, Cyborg used him scanners to pick up any trace of the magician and Robin climbed the emergency ladder/walkway thingie.

As soon as he was up there he searched every rooftop until there was nowhere else to look.

* * *

><p>Both girls watched from the shadows as he continued to look through the whole city for the low class villain.<p>

They watched as he finally gave up and used his communicator to call the other two and ordered them to go back to the tower.

Once they were sure he was gone both girls stepped away from the shadows and the oldest used her own communicator to call on her team. "Everyone head back to base, make sure you aren't seen."

After they all agreed she shut it off and turned to look at her younger sister, by one year. "What if we do have to interact with them, Night?"

"If we do then we'll have to just tell them the truth and hope it changes nothing, Sparrow." She was about to take off when her sister's voice stopped her.

"You miss him too, don't you?" Nightstar turned back to her sister and nodded.

"Yeah, I miss him too. Hopefully all of this will bring him back to us, I never even got to say goodbye." She pulled her hair from her face and shook her head. "But we can't think about things like that now, we have a mission. Mom and Dad are depending on us."

Sparrow nodded. "For Firestar."

Nightstar nodded and flew alongside Sparrow. "For Firestar."

* * *

><p>The flight back to the Tower was quiet for Raven and Beast boy. Both had so many questions and neither dared to voice them.<p>

Soon they arrived on the roof and Beast boy was the first to break the awkward silence. "You think we should tell Robin?"

"Of course we should tell him, just because they said that thing doesn't mean any of it is true." She walked to the roof door and opened it.

"Yeah, but what if it is. You have a daughter and I have a son, what are we supposed to do with that information?" Beast boy asked as he followed her back to the main room.

"We tell the others, then we go get answers from those two. We're a team, we'll deal with it together."

"When you say it that way… aren't you at least curious as to who the dad is?" She stopped dead in her tracks to face him.

"Like I said, we don't even know if it was the truth." She looked away from him and continued to walk away, in all truth the curiosity was eating at her.

She felt for some reason relieved and mortified at the same time, she had dealt with little kids before but they weren't her own. This girl had just come into her life and had told her that what she believed to be true was a straight out lie.

Of course with the fact that she wasn't supposed to live long enough to even have a family, no one would have thought to make sure of her future.

Beast boy on the other hand was ecstatic, he was a dad! Not just that but he loved the fact that in the future he would have a family to love, after Terra he felt that he could never love anyone like he did her.

But now he knew, well almost, that he would move on. All he had to do was figure out who said girl was.

* * *

><p>Savage and Shifter kept their heads down as they sneaked into the window of the hotel they were staying in.<p>

"What are we going to do about…" Savage put a hand to Shifter's mouth and put a finger to her lips.

"Quiet. We don't want anyone else to know, not yet." She grabbed his hand and lead him into the room they shared.

She locked the door behind her and let herself fall on the closest bed. "So, you don't want to tell Nightstar? Are you nuts, if she figures it out on her own she'll have our heads! I'm not ready to die, not yet there's still so much I want to do with my life!"

"Look, calm down. If we do tell her she'll skin us alive for not being able to follow simple orders, you know how she can get! She's so freaking determined, it's like she doesn't even realize both of us are supposed to work together as leaders!" She grabbed her bag from under the bed and started to look through it. "I need to meditate."

Shifter nodded and walked over to the other bed. "Wake me up when you're done, Mercy."

"Oh no you don't, I need you to do something for me." She crossed her legs and rested her elbows on her legs.

"What now?" He asked.

"Nightstar will probably want to have a meeting when everyone gets here, go out there and tell me when everyone gets here." She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.

"That's not even necessary; you'll know when they get here." He groaned.

"The point is I want you out of the room, unless you want to meditate with me." She opened one of her eyes and looked at him.

"See ya!" He shouted as he practically ran out of the door.

* * *

><p>"What was she thinking?"<p>

"It wasn't her fault."

"It was unwise."

"Give her a break, he was the one that screwed up."

"I don't like her."

"You don't like anyone."

"But it was great that she got to see them."

"All of you shut up!" Savage stood next to all of her emotions. "Now Rage, get the fuck out if you aren't going to be nice."

The scarlet cloaked girl growled but said nothing.

The one wearing pink came over to hug Savage. "Oh Mercy, I'm so glad you came to see us! Will you be staying long, can you join me for tea?"

"No I won't be staying long, you know I can't. I'm here because I…"

"Because you're confused and need to talk to us. We know, and I can honestly say is it's better to tell the truth." The yellow-cloaked Savage placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll figure this out on your own."

"I say we beat the crap out of Shifter for getting us into this mess." Rage muttered.

"How is that gonna help?" Asked Bravery.

"It's not, I just think he deserves it."

"Oh, well I think it's easier to just kick bad guy butt!" She pumped her fist and fan off to who knows were.

"Whatever, can you just leave now? I was kinda in the middle of something." Savage rolled her eyes at Rude.

"Sure, I can see when I'm not wanted. In my own mind!"

"Like I said whatever, if you don't have anything more to say I'm tired of you wasting my time." She soon also left.

"You know what this is getting strange, I'm out of here." In the blink of an eye Savage was back in her room and out of her mind.

"About time." Savage jumped as she heard the voice out of nowhere.

She turned and glared at Shifter. "How did you get in here without me noticing?"

He shrugged as he grabbed a pair of jeans and a dark green t-shirt. "I can be quiet when I want to."

She rolled her eyes and got up, removing her cape and setting it on the bed. "Could've fooled me."

"Haha, that's hilarious. Now hurry up and get changed so we can get going, we're supposed to meet them in half an hour and Mar'i wants to talk to us before that." He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Savage took out her own clothes before removing her leotard and long sleeved, cream colored, undershirt. She grabbed the t-shirt she picked out and quickly put it on, followed by her jeans. "I'm not going to tell her."

"I figured." She didn't even turn to face Shifter as he stood next to the drawer.

"I just... let's wait. Why worry her any more than she already is?" She grabbed one of her hoddies and placed it over her jacket, avoiding the sight of her arms.

She turned to look at Shifter once she realized he hadn't answered.

She noticed he wasn't looking at her, but at her arms. "Mark, do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

He looked up at her. "I know why you're doing it, but you have to ask yourself; is this really the right thing?"

She avoided his eyes as he looked at her face. "I honestly don't know, I hope I am." She pulled up the hood over her head. "Come on Mary's probably waiting on us."

She turned away from him and walked to the door. "There was nothing you could have done you know, Firestar would have died either way."

She didn't give him an answer but pulled the door open and walked out quickly, shutting it behind her loudly.

She walked quickly down the hallway, not bothering to knock on Phantom's door as she opened it. "Mercy, what's wrong?"

The white haired and red eyed teenager closed the book he was reading as she closed the door and flopped down on his bed. "I need someone to talk to, preferably someone who will listen." She pulled her hood back as he put an arm around her shoulder.

Other than Nightstar, her best friend, Phantom was the only one outside of her family that she felt comfortable to talk with. The only one that paid attention to her worries when they overwhelmed her and threatened to disrupt her emotions.

He gave her a small smile as she looked up at him. "I'm all ears."

**So, if you guys now the comics can I ask your opinion on something? I was thinking of adding a teenage Lian Harper in here, what do you think?**

**Please Review and I'll update faster!**


	3. Horrible Truths

**Yes I'm back with a new chappie!**

**But before I do some comments, I honestly can't draw to save my life so I don't have any pictures of the characters but any of you are welcome to do it if you want because I would honestly love to see how you think my characters look just send me a link and if you need any extra info just ask!**

**Lian will be added on later in the story but I don't want to call her Red Hood so do you have any better suggestions? **

**I don't own TT but I do own Mercy, Mark, Molly and Eliot aka Savage, Shifter, Sparrow and Phantom... Wow I'm really overusing the M's and S's... and Phantom is so different :'( **

Savage crossed her legs under her as she looked up at the boy she cared deeply for.

He was currently facing her, listening to her worries. "I just don't know if I should tell her or wait until it's completely necessary."

He smiled. "In my opinion you shouldn't lie to people, but considering this is Mary we're talking about I don't think it's wise to tell her just yet."

Mercy sighed. "That's what I was thinking too but how am I going to hide it from her? I'm meeting them in an hour and she has the whole city on watch."

He thought about it for a second, his scarlet eyes looking at the mattress. "If that's what you're worried about I'll help you, we'll make up an excuse to go to the pizza shop in an hour and I'll tell her I'll take watch in the main streets of the city."

She bit her lip. "You sure? I don't want you to get in trouble for something you had nothing to do with."

He shrugged. "I don't mind, there was no way we could have avoided them forever. This is their city after all."

She grinned and hugged him. "Thank you so much." She stepped back quickly and gave a small cough and scratched the back of her neck. "We should get going to tell Night."

He nodded, slight blush going unnoticed by Mercy.

* * *

><p>Savage and Phantom walked to Night's door and silently knocking, they opened the door to see that Shifter was already there talking to Sparrow. "Hey Mark, where's Mary?"<p>

He looked at Sparrow who answered. "She went to clear her head, said she'd be back soon." She gave a small smile. "Listen Mercy, I know about Gar and Raven. You don't have to hide it from me, Mark told me and I agree that Mary can't know. Not yet at least."

Savage narrowed her eyes at Shifter. "Don't you know how to keep your mouth shut?"

He smirked. "I could say the same about you." He gestured towards Phantom. "I know he knows."

"Why you little…" She was cut off as Nightstar entered through the window.

"Why are you all in our room?" She asked with her arms crossed.

Savage was about to respond but was cut off by Phantom. "I wanted to get your permission for the four of us to go patrolling the main parts of the city in our civvies, see if we find anyone suspicious."

She nodded. "You don't need my permission, just don't be here late. Six o'clock. "

Sparrow smiled. "We won't, come on." She took Shifter's hand and walked out of the door.

Nightstar raised an eyebrow in question but Phantom and Salvage quickly left. "Tell Red I want to talk to her when I get back!" Savage yelled before closing the door.

"How do you guys want to get there?" Sparrow asked as they reached the lobby.

"We could call a cab?" Shifter offered.

Savage shook her head. "No need, let's go to the roof." She pulled them in the direction of the stairs and they all followed her up.

"Why can't we take the elevator?" Shifter complained on the fifth floor.

"Because, it might seem suspicious; besides a little exercise won't kill you." Savage told him.

"It's our time away from training, why can't we slack off a bit?" He whined.

"Don't you slack off enough back at home?" Phantom teased.

"Some of us don't love training." He muttered.

Savage rolled her eyes. "Fine, you don't want to walk. I'll race you there, powers allowed." She made a disk of dark energy appear at their feet and she stepped on it, lifting herself up to the roof.

Sparrow also flew and Shifter phased into an eagle. Phantom suddenly disappeared and appeared in the roof. "I win."

Savage crossed her arms. "Don't you always?"

"No fair dude, we can't all teleport to where we want." Shifter whined.

"Good job, Phantom." Sparrow congratulated.

"Can we just leave now?" Shifter asked.

Savage rolled her eyes but lifter her arms and dark energy in the shape of a dragon surrounded all of them. "Hold on tight." They disappeared into the ground.

* * *

><p>All four of them landed in an alley and were immediately released from the dark energy. "I will never get used to that." Shifter muttered.<p>

"Never say never." Phantom muttered.

"Okay, I can't get used to that." Shifter smirked.

"Mark, shut up. We need to go meet up with them." She pointed to Sparrow and Phantom. "Eliot and Molly, you two will go in first and sit in a different table from us. Be alert in case there is an emergency."

Molly nodded. "Of course, but what do we do if the other titans are also there?"

"If they are, which is a huge possibility then we'll just have to go with it and hope Mary doesn't find out. But one thing's for sure; they cannot know who you and Eliot's parents are." She looked them all in the eyes. "Do not, under any circumstances tell them anything. I will do all of the talking, got it?"

They all nodded. "What if they ask us something?" Shifter asked.

"Well I'll answer it, unless it won't really affect the future." Savage sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought, no turning back now."

Shifter put a hand on her shoulder. "Dude, it's alright. We're all in this together, remember?"

"Let's just get this over with, Eliot and Molly you guys go ahead. Don't contact me unless necessary." They nodded and walked out of the alley together while Savage and Shifter (you know what I'm just going to call them M&M or S&S from now on) stayed behind in the dirty alleyway.

Savage paced back and forth while Shifter watched her with his arms crossed. "Can you stop doing that? It gets annoying." Shifter asked her.

Savage stopped her pacing and looked at him. "Sorry, just… I don't think I can do this, what if they ask questions about me. What if they figure out that… you know, I can't let them know. I don't think I could do this again, you know _our group _doesn't even know." She put her face on her hands and sighed. "I don't think I can do this."

Shifter walked up to her and grabbed both her wrists carefully. "Don't worry Mercy, you'll be fine and I'm here to back you up. We all are, remember that."

She looked up at him with uncertainty.

He sighed and smirked. "How 'bout I make you a deal? You do all of the taking and if something like that comes up I do what I always do, distract people."

Savage rolled her eyes but relaxed slightly. "Let's just go before I change my mind."

He nodded. "No better time like the present, so let's get going to our most likely doom." He grinned and grabbed her hand, leading her in the direction of the pizzeria.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're doing this." Raven muttered, sitting in a table with Beast boy. "We don't even know if what they said is true."<p>

"Which is why we're doing this, to get answers." Beast boy, who is disguised with a holo-ring, speaks up. He is wearing a purple shirt with jeans and blonde hair.

Raven is wearing a blue shirt with jean shorts and sneakers, her hair is disguised as black. "What is they don't show up, we have no reason to believe them."

"We'll just have to risk is, if they are telling the truth we need to know why they're here and what they're up to." He answered. "And maybe who the lucky bride is."

"No way in hell."

They both turned to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes with a dark green t-shirt and black jeans.

The girl had black hair and eyes covered with sunglasses, along with jeans and hoodie that covered most of her body. Around her neck was a dragon necklace along with a ring on her ring finger.

She spotted them and quickly made her way over to them with the guy in tow.

"Nice disguises." She pulled her glasses off, revealing forest green eyes. "Sorry for making you wait so long."

"Actually we just got here too." Garfield responded.

"Oh okay. So ask away, anything you want to know I'll try my best to answer." They sat down across from them.

"And tell the other titans they can ask too." Mark put in. "We'd rather have them eavesdrop from a closed distance."

Raven and BB's jaws dropped. "How did you…"

"Know? We're from the future which means they know exactly how they look; even in their civilian identities." Mercy gave a small smirk. "We are also trained by some of the best out there."

"Not some, all of the best." Mark corrected. "Most off which are still in there teen years right now…"

Beast boy almost jumped up in excitement. "I have a very important question, am I going to be bald?"

"Of all the things you can ask grass-stain it had to be that?" Victor, also known as Cyborg, walked over and sat next to Raven.

"It's important to me!" He argued.

Mercy shook her head. "You aren't going to be bald, not that I know of at least."

"YES!" Garfield jumped up and started doing his happy dance, causing Starfire to giggle.

"What is the cause for celebration friends?" She asked all of them.

"He isn't going bald in the future, whoopie." Raven answered her in her monotone.

"Can you like stop that?" Mark asked Gar who was still dancing, causing a lot of unwanted attention.

Raven pulled him back to his seat as Robin and Starfire, who were in their civilian id's, sat down also.

"Next time, don't answer any of his questions." Raven told M & M.

"At least he matures a bit with age." Mercy muttered. "Unlike the time at the mall…"

"I think that was done on purpose to embarrass us, Savage." Mark commented.

"Knowing him, Shifter, yes."

"You do not look like a savage, why are you called that?" Starfire asked Mercy.

"It's just a nickname, not my real name. It was given to me by one of my… closer friends." She winced at one of her earlier memories.

"Why?" Robin asked.

She gave pointed look at Mark. "I was seven and it was our first mission, he was our leader and said that my actions completely terrified the criminals" She gave a dry laugh. "I was in a comma for two days because I overexerted myself and he was always there trying to help me."

"He means a lot to you?" Beast boy asked.

Her expression remained neutral. "He did."

"Care to elaborate?" Cyborg asked.

"No." was her only answer. "I'm going to go get something to eat." She stood up and walked away from their table, leaving everyone in awkward silence.

Mark was the first to speak up. "Don't take it personally, she doesn't like talking about her personal life to anyone. She barely talks to her own family about anything."

"Sounds like someone we know." Beast boy muttered.

Raven elbowed him in the ribs and he groaned painfully. "Be quiet!" She hissed at him.

"What? Like mother like daughter." Beast boy muttered, still rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah but your son looks like he at least has manners unlike some people." She hissed again.

Mark looked uncomfortable and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Yeah… just don't bring any of this around her unless you want to be thrown into the ocean or another dimension."

"Like she would actually do that to us?" Cyborg teased.

"Yeah… let's just say I'd rather have this Mercy than the one I met three years ago for pranking my Mercy." He rubbed his arm and traced a scar running down from his wrist to elbow.

"She really sent you to another dimension?" Robin asked, wide-eyed.

He nodded. "Yeah, but it was my fault. She was in a weak state in those days and anything set her off, I felt so bad after she brought me back. She's like a sister to me and even if she doesn't show it she cares, more than anyone else."

"This friend she mentioned, is he no longer with us?" Starfire asked with sad eyes.

He didn't say anything and it was enough answer for them all.

"Who was he?" Robin asked.

Mark kept his eyes on the table. "I'm not supposed to say anything but I don't think it's right to hide everything. His name was Ton'i, he died when we were ten and he's the reason we're here. If we complete this mission not only will he be saved but thousands others will be too."

"And what is your mission?" Raven asked him.

He looked up at her but no words left his lips.

"Keep the Teen Titans safe and take out all of the villains from our time that have returned to make sure we aren't born, and hopefully prevent my birth." Mercy stood beside the table with a sad expression all over her face. "If I don't live, then my friends don't die, my father isn't murdered and my mother doesn't hate me. Among other things." She looked at Raven with an unreadable expression before pulling the hood over her face and walking away from the table, as far away from the Titans as possible.

**Review please! It'll only take a second...**

**By the way have any of you realized who Phantom's parents are? I would love to hear who you think it is! Remember he had red eyes, teleports and one more clue his parents do come out in TT! **


	4. False Perceptions

**Yes this story's not dead!.. O.O**

**Sorry it's just that I was having a lot of trouble coming up with a new chapter but I'm back, hopefully for good!**

**Fieyra- Thank you for your review! Firestar... wow I hadn't realized that was also the cat's name, which I should of considering my friend was really into Warriors. lol Orange cat, sadly he isn't a cat :'( YES AT LEAST SOMEONE CAUGHT THAT "MISTAKE"! That's actually going to actually be a big part of this story! Don't worry I don't really expect anyone to know who Phantom's parents are yet, or anytime soon. Lol yes Eliot is a rebel in more ways than one ;) (You'll see what I mean...) This review really had me laughing, I loved everything you had to say! **

* * *

><p>No one made a move to go after her, no one knew what to say to the poor girl.<p>

Finally Beast boy broke the silence. "What was that all about?" He asked no one in particular.

"That is her way of coping." Mark muttered.

"Coping?" Robin asked.

"You heard her, didn't you?" Mark snapped suddenly. He realized what he said and quickly apologized. "Sorry, it's just… she's not the only one trying to cope with a loss. Although I imagine it's ten times worse for her, she was always so close to him than anyone else."

"Is what she said true, do I really hate her?" Raven asked with fear evident in her voice.

"No, it's just that after… it happened you two kind of isolated yourselves. We managed to get her help but she wasn't really the same again, she barely smiled or laughed. She didn't do any pranks, it's like she was on auto-pilot. You on the other hand were dealing with it the exact opposite, you were avoiding her. Probably because she reminded you so much of him, considering in the state of mind she was in it didn't help but when _they _traveled here she changed."

"She wasn't as depressed anymore but she wasn't the same either, we took it as a good thing but I guess she was just waiting to break." He sighed and shook his head. "It couldn't compare to anything she's ever been through, it was almost as bad as…"

"As bad as?" Beast boy persisted.

"Nothing, forget I said anything." He quickly sat up as his communicator ringed.

"Shifter please tell me Savage is with you." A female voice came over the line.

"Why, Lee is everything all right?" He asked the obviously worried girl.

"No, get to the park now and find Savage. He's here and he brought friends." The line went dead as screams came from the background. Shifter cursed and typed in something into the communicator.

"Eliot, Moly. No questions get Night, now." Unnoticed by the titans, two of the customers got up and quickly made their way out of the restaurant.

"Is everything alright?" Robin asked.

"No, I need to get to the park. This isn't supposed to be happening, he wasn't supposed to show up." The last part was said mostly to himself.

"The T-car's down the street." Cyborg offered.

"That's not fast enough." Mark muttered before black energy wrapped around him and pulled him up surrounding his feet in a black circle.

* * *

><p>"You okay, M?" Shifter asked as they both soared over the city on disks of dark energy.<p>

"I'm fine." Was her only reply as she stared straight ahead.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" He asked.

"I know it's just… You should have kept your mouth shut, Shifter. They had no right to know any of that." She closed her eyes for a second before taking a shaky breath. "We both know what this can do to our future."

"I know but you also know that what you told them, it can't happen. You will be born, one way or the other." Shifter closed his eyes as they got closer and closer to the park.

"Don't you think I know that? But there has to be something I can do to stop it! I don't care what I just can't live with any of this anymore!" She landed on the soft grass and landed her companion beside her.

She took a moment to relax before speaking again. "Look, how about we deal with this later?" She didn't wait for an answer and instead took off farther into the park to where the screams were heard.

Shifter followed after her, not saying anything more.

"Oh shit." Savage stopped dead in her tracks as she advanced something she dreaded more than anything.

"The Darklings." Shifter gasped.

"Please tell me this is a horrible nightmare that I'm going to wake up from in any minute."

"No such luck." They heard the approaching Titans as they walked behind them, why wouldn't they it was their city after all?

"Dude what the hell are those?"

"Darklings. The source of all evil and despair, created by Trigon himself." Raven answered.

"Trigon? What does he have to do with this?" Robin asked.

"Nothing, it's not Trigon you should be worried about. It's him, Lucien." Savage's words held so much unreadable emotion that all heads turned to her. "He's a powerful demon."

"How powerful?"

When there was no answer from either teen Raven continued.

"He's not related to Trigon, right?"

"Thankfully, no." (Shifter)

"He's worse." Before anyone could do or say anything a yell came from where the battle was taking place.

"I could use a little help here you know!"

Savage and Shifter looked at each-other.

Savage gave him a smirk. "Want to go with Operation Showoff?"

Shifter whipped away a fake tear. "It's like you know mw so well."

Savage rolled her eyes. "What the heck is Operation Showoff?" Beast boy exclaimed.

Shifter grinned. "You'll see."

Savage just grabbed him by the arms and lifter him up. "Hold on."

The titans watched as both teens took off into the sky. They weren't going to attack yet, first they would watch and see how well trained these teens seemed.

At first they were shocked when Savage let her partner fall from the sky but they got an even bigger surprise as they watched the boy turn into a gigantic dragon and take off into the stampede of creatures with Savage at his tail, literally. "I guess that answers my question."

Without another word they all ran to begin the fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Hell you horrible chapter that had almost no action! (Yeah, I say hell you. Got a problem with it?) Anyways if you guys like Teen Titans or Young Justice can you please go vote on my poll? Pretty please? Thanks! <strong>

****Reviews= Inspiration. Inspiration= Chapters. Chapters= Updates. Updates= Happy readers. Please review!****


	5. Dark Choices

**I'm sorry for taking forever to update but I have other stories too and needed to reconsider where I was going with this, besides I suck at fight scenes too! Don't blame me if it's horrible, or do I already feel like crap...**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Warning: Couple of cuss words used in here so beware!**

* * *

><p>Savage flew above the Darklings and used her magic to wrap around them and pull them away from whatever civilians were still left.<p>

At the same time Shifter used his tail to throw them off him as they vanished into the shadows.

Everyone was doing their own thing to get rid of the shadow creatures, which was why no one noticed the one sneaking up behind the demon's daughter until they heard her yelling at it.

"Let me go you worthless pathetic excuse for a monster!" She struggled against its tentacles that wouldn't release her. "Get off!"

Before anyone could comprehend what was happening an arrow came out of nowhere and hit the creature, making Savage drop onto the grass.

She yelped in surprise as she made contact with the soft grass, landing on her hands and knees.

"Oops." A girl's voice came from on top of a tree. "My bad."

Savage growled but didn't have a chance to snap at her friend as the titans and Shifter, except for Raven, were all in the same predicament she had been in. Tied and captured by Darklings, except this time they couldn't get out.

"What a nice surprise, I can honestly say I didn't expect you to be one of the ones to come after me Mercy. Tell me, how's your family dealing after that little… accident?"

Savage clenched her fists as she turned to meet the voice. "Lucien."

Her eyes met with his cool black ones, his full of amusement while hers showing hate and anger. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy to see me?" He teased.

"A lot of words come to mind, happy isn't one of them." She growled.

"I'm guessing you two aren't close friends." Raven commented.

"Not exactly." Lucien smirked.

"Says the asshole who killed my father." Savage spat.

"And our best friend." The unknown girl's voice spoke up, jumping down next to the two heroines.

"Nice of you to join us, Lian." Lucien commented.

The hooded girl scowled. "It's Red Cloak."

Behind them a fain voice groaned. "Now who's she?" Beast boy.

"Let them go." Raven ordered.

"No thank you."

"It wasn't a suggestion." Lian drew an arrow in his direction.

He easily deflected it as a shadow absorbed it completely. "Nice try."

"I can do better." He turned just as a starbolt was thrown in his direction, it barely missed.

"Well if it isn't the Leader, Nightstar what a pleasure." He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes. "I can honestly say the pleasure isn't mine."

Rocket stood beside her, the other team members trailing behind. "Oh I'm going to have fun taking care of you." She spat with obvious displeasure.

"Oh, I didn't come here to fight." He responded. "I came to make you an offer." His eyes turned to Savage. "One you can't refuse."

She noticed and crossed her arms. "Whatever it is, we don't agree to any of it."

He grinned. "There's no we about it, it's your choice to make."

She narrowed her eyes, taking a step forward. "Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't kill you right now."

His eyes met hers. "You need me."

"I don't need you for anything, you worthless monster!" She raised her hands, dark energy forming around them.

"Oh but you do, I'm the clue to getting your father and your little friend back. All you have to do is agree to come with me." He reasoned.

"…" Savage looked at him with hatred, her eyes shooting daggers as him as she lowered her hands.

"Savage, don't do it!" Shifter yelled through his imprisonment.

She didn't turn to him; instead she clenched her fists and brought one back up, facing Lucien. "Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" As soon as she said the words Lucien was thrown back with her black magic, her hand covered in black energy. "Let my friends go."

Lucien stood up, almost unaffected by the magic. A grin spread across his face as he bowed. "If you wish it, my queen."

Her eyes glowed a black color. "I am not your queen."

He looked at her again before releasing the Titans and Shifter. "On the contrary, you will _always_ be mine."

Without another word he disappeared onto a storm of shadows, no one did anything to stop the demon.

Instead Savage turned to Nightstar, her eyes falling to the ground. "I'm sorry, Night. I know you told us not too."

"You disobeyed a direct order! What were you thinking, he could have gotten to you alone, what would you have done then?" She snapped.

She looked up at her best friend. "Fought; like we were all taught."

"We were also taught to be smarter than this, or did you forget that?" Mary asked.

"I didn't forget. I just thought it was in our best interest that the Titans know we were around." Her eyes trailed over her own team. "We would have come to meet each-other eventually, this just saved us time."

"And it endangered their lives as well, what would have happened if they were killed today?" She demanded.

"This isn't their first war, they've fought others before. They've gone against Trigon himself and lived, do you have such little faith in our future mentors and family?" Savage crossed her arms and looked back at the Teen Titans.

"No but I thought I could have more faith in you too do what was smart, you used a dangerous spell just now it could have killed you to use so much power. You told me that you'd never use spells like that ever again, apparently I can't trust you as I could when we were children." The look of betrayal was clear in her eyes, making Savage want to rethink her words.

But she didn't, instead she glared straight into the girl's eyes. "I guess you can't, but the children we once were are long gone. What we are now is nothing compared to what we were then and you need to get that through your head!" She growled.

She scoffed. "Oh I need to get that through my head! What about you; why can't you understand that your father and Firestar aren't coming back and there's nothing we can do about it?" Her eyes widened. "Savage I'm sorry I didn't…"

Savage narrowed her eyes at her. "Save it, Mary. I know you meant it. If you need me I'll be back at the base." With that said she disappeared into her soul form of a dragon.

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" Shifter demanded.

"I didn't mean it, it just came out." She sighed.

"You should be careful with your words, we all know she isn't stable right now. None of us are, not even you!" He exclaimed.

Everyone just stared in shock, he never blew up at anyone before.

"Shifter, it was an accident." Sparrow tried to comfort.

He turned to her and his eyes softened. "I know but you aren't the one that has to go comfort her now, remember I'm responsible for her."

Sparrow nodded. "We know, and she isn't stable right now but she's strong. She's gotten through this once before, she can do it again."

"One thing's for sure." The redheaded girl with horns, Rocket, spoke up. "Next time Lucien comes I'm going to make sure he suffers."

* * *

><p><strong>MAILBAG TIME!<strong>

**Miss Gothic KatGirl- YAY!**

**Elly- Yes on the dad no on the mom, she has her own children/child...**

**GreenandnavyblueRaven- ...no comment... (because I'd probably go way into detail here and spoil the whole story for you and anyone else who reads this)**

**Fieyra- Savage appreciates the hug (because she's only part Raven (and even Raven secretly appreciates hugs)...) OPERATION SHOWOFF! In my mind Savage came up with that name because Shifter loves to show off. XD Lol I love your theory on the hair changing color but you kind of have to know who her dad is and even then you will be confused as heck! YES YOU GOT IT! WYKKYD IS THE FATHER! (And I'll give you a clue, his mother is also a villain and was his possible love interest in the show...)**

**black rose-raven angel- I feel so honored! ^_^ I can't speak on the Malchior thing because that might also give away some spoilers but yep Kyd Wykkyd it is! Sorry if the battle was kind of sucky...**

**blueisasome- I'm sorry if it's confusing, I tend to make my stories like that...**

**Now can you please tell me what you think because right now I feel like crap and need some motivational support (and a doctor...) I have a sore throat and it does not make me happy! Without my throat I can't sing and I'M IN CHOIR! XO**

**So that's the story of my crappy mood, reviews please?**

**OH and I made a poll, can you please go vote? It's about which story I should write next! :)**


	6. Decisions

**You probably want to kill me right now... and I understand... sorry?**

**I would have updated sooner if it wasn't for the fact that I couldn't find a way to write the chapter right, I won't do it again I promise!**

**Just remind me to update every once in a while if I forget... ok? Okay!**

**I don't own Teen Titans...**

* * *

><p>"Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath… ugh I give up!" The enraged girl stood up quickly from the bed, choosing to instead pace the floor. "How dare she tell <em>me <em>to get over my own father's death! It's like she doesn't even have a heart, I mean _come on, _her own brother was murdered and she can't even have the decency to mourn his death!"

"We all mourn in a different way, Mercy. You know this better than anyone." She turned to the voice, meeting his emerald green eyes.

"Shifter, if you're here to calm me down and make me forgive the bitch then get out!" She growled.

"I'm just here to talk, nothing more." He responded. "The ring can only help so much before you blow completely." He pointed to said object.

She looked down at her hand, turning the ring coiled around her finger as she spoke. "I know, and I don't like blowing up but I just… I can't Mark! How did we go from best friends, almost sisters, to rivals?"

"You just need to calm down, Mercy. It'll all be fixed soon, we just need to prepare for it." He sighed. "We knew from the beginning that this wouldn't be easy."

"One of the first things we were told." She replied, still turning the ring.

He looked into the distance, his train of thought somewhere else. "But we took the job, remember? We wanted to be just like them, we didn't care about the consequences."

"We should have known better, how could we've been so stupid? They warned us, they told us that not everything would end as we desired. That we'd have to go through some rough times, they didn't tell us that we'd be losing the people we cared about!" She looked at him. "How could we have let this happen?"

"I don't know, Mercy. I honestly don't know." He responded.

By now they were both sitting on one bed with their eyes downcast. Mercy sighed as she heard their communicators go off. "What now?"

Mark opened it. "Nigh sent everyone a message, telling us that she wants to talk us; that means all of us."

"Have fun." She replied.

"Mercy." He spoke in a serious tone.

"Fine!" She yelled, getting up and going into the bathroom to change out of her uniform.

She quickly put on her civilian clothing and exited to see that the changeling was all ready to go, wearing a pair of jeans and t-shirt under a black hoodie jacket. "What took you so long?"

"Excuse me for not having an easy costume to get rid of." She snapped, exiting the room out to the hallway.

As they both met the door of their leader Mercy froze, her door resting on the handle. Mark reached his hand out to open the door.

Mercy pulled the hood over her head before entering behind him.

As she entered she noticed that most of the team was already there, the only ones missing were Aqualass, Crystal and Rocket.

Walking over to the bed she sat down and ignored the sympathetic stared her friends were giving her. Instead she focused her stare at the necklace around her neck, a dragon wrapped around a crystal orb with a small black gem hanging at the bottom.

To ease her boredom, she let her powers control it and watched at it glowed black, soon enough the necklace was floating in midair and her eyes were slightly glowing black.

She continued to do this, letting it float while she watched in slight amusement, knowing that Shifter was also watching her. She let a small smile appear in her face as she let the necklace fall back in place on her neck. "Enjoying the show?"

"If you can call it a show." He remarked.

She didn't reply because she sensed the people outside the door and let a frown cover her face, there were four people outside when they were only missing three.

She gave the girl standing in the center of the room a glare, knowing exactly who it was that was out there.

"Make way people, the life of the party has… arrived." Mercy stood up, crossing her arms as she faced the "life of the party."

"We're a little conceded aren't we, Lily?" She remarked at the red headed girl.

"Didn't you get the memo? It's officially part of the job description." The girl ginned.

Mercy smirked. "I'll have to look it up then, last I heard there was no job description."

"Yeah well, whatever." She turned to the fourth figure. "So let's introduce you to the gang."

She pointed to each one in turn. "This is Nightstar or Mary, our leader. You know Savage AKA Mercy, ironic naming isn't it? She's our second in command. Sparrow who's Molly, Nightstar's little sis. Shifter also Mark, although he doesn't like to admit it he's Savage's best friend. Red Cloak she's Lian, our second oldest member in the team. Spark AKA Silas, he's our personal equipment tech and somewhat mechanic. Phase or Gillian, our_ very_ lovable pyromaniac. Phantom/Eliot, he is ironically our most trusted member. And this is Crystal AKA _Crystal_, the one that helps keep our clothes in check who is sadly also Phase's BFF. And last but not least it's Aqualass or Lorena, _my _BFF and closest companion. And I've already introduced myself."

"You're so modest." Mercy replied in a bored tone.

"One of us has to be." Lily spoke in her direction, rolling her eyes.

"So, why's he here?" Shifter asked, shifting (haha!) uncomfortably on his spot on the bed.

"Ask Mary, we just deliver." Lily responded.

"I asked you to bring him here because, I realize that with Lucien here the Titans' lives are in danger. And I also realize that some of our members' lives are also in danger." She began. "With that said, I wanted to propose a deal to the Teen Titans…"

Mercy scoffed. "That's bull, I know exactly where you're going with this!"

Mary gave the girl a pointed look. "If you know where I'm going with this then you should agree that it's best for everyone."

"No." Mercy growled.

"Um, what's going on?" Mark asked.

"Go ahead, tell them." Mercy snapped.

Mary turned to all of them. "I think it's in our best interest, that the Teen Titans and a couple of our members group together and keep each-other safe. At least until it's less dangerous."

"I don't find a problem with it." Robin replied.

"So basically, it's babysitting." Mark put in, crossing his arms.

"What about you tell them who it is that you want to "group up"?" Mercy growled.

She looked at Mercy again. "Mark and Mercy you two would be with them at every second of every day, then two others would be placed with them; we'd all take turns. If the Titans agree that is."

Robin nodded. "If it helps keep my team safe, then I'm all for it."

"If that's the case then how is this going to be done?" Phantom asked.

"The first four will temporarily move in with us. We have a couple extra rooms." Robin answered, much to Mercy's annoyance.

Mary nodded. "If that's the case then; Mark, Mercy, Phantom and Sparrow all of you are to follow Robin back."

* * *

><p><strong>So, review? I'll try to update faster this time, I promise!<strong>

**If not yell at me or something, PM me if that's what it takes just... yeah, I won't be mad I promise!**

**Again let me apologize for taking forever, I'm so sorry! **


	7. SORRY TO EVERYONE!

**This is the third time I'm going to do this for any my stories and I am tired and completely dissapointed with myself by now.**

**So people it's your choice…**

**Do I re-write this and make it better than the first time or do I just end it now and give up on it completely?**

**I am not continuing this way, I am sorry. But so much pressure in my life is going to kill me at some point.**

**PM me or review on what you'd like me to do, please just do it.**

**~Scarlett Mist**


	8. Back For Good

**I have realized that it was stupid of me to want to give up. I want to thank ****Kylar's-Apprentice**** for making me realize that, I didn't know about ****a cursed monkey**** but I read what his brother wrote and… it's just horrible that something like that happens. So I'm going to continue writing this, just like it is.**

**I don't know if anyone ever read ****a cursed monkey's**** work but I didn't because by the time I got into the TT fanfiction he was already gone. So I wanted to dedicate it to him, I've often wondered what happens when someone passes away and their stories are never completed. It's a horrible thing to think about and I hope it never happens to any of you.**

**I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>Mercy growled as she ran into her room, locking the door behind her to insure Mark didn't follow her.<p>

That bitch! She couldn't just act like she was the freaking boss; she may have lost her brother but she didn't have to witness it, she didn't have to watch as the light faded from his eyes and he gave everything up to save her.

She didn't have to put up with this, she could find Lucien on her own and she could make sure he never harmed the people she cared about again…

… But it came with a price and in her friends' opinions; that price was just too high for her to pay. Didn't she have a say in any of this? This was her life, she should be controlled by what was "best for her." She decided what was best for her, not them.

And yet she still wouldn't do it… why?

Was she scared? In all honesty, yes she was. She was more than scared, she was terrified. What did she do to deserve this? That was the ultimate question; the one had no truly logic answer.

She was born.

That was the answer she'd been given, and she'd asked too. The jackass had told her that same answer when she'd asked, she remembered it perfectly.

_(Flashback)_

_The small girl was crying, sobbing her heart out in fear and grief. She stood still, refusing to move; refusing to flee. Her hand pressed down on the teen's lower abdomen as he quickly bled out, attempting to heal him. He was growing pale, his dark black hair clinging to his sweaty forehead as he made an effort to stay awake. "M-mercy…" He weakly spoke her name._

_Her small voice replied, terror laced in between every word. "Don't talk, you'll waist your energy. They'll come, they'll find us… just hold on, okay?"_

_He placed a hand on hers, looking into her eyes. "Y-you, you have to… have to run. D-don't… don't let him… get you."_

_She shook her head furiously. "No, I'm not going to leave you."_

"_No one is coming kid, because no one knows you're here." A voice interrupted._

_She turned to him. Her emerald eyes landing on his dark black orbs that showed no color, they didn't scare her though. _

"_Why are you doing this?" She whispered._

"_I wouldn't have had to kill him if he was more cooperative." The teen replied._

"_He's not going to die!" She snapped, looking down at the dying boy. _

"_You're fooling yourself if you think he'll make it out of here alive, you don't have the power to heal it and by the time you're found it'll be too late." He replied in a bored tone. "The only one here who can save him is me."_

"_Don't listen to him…" Firestar whispered._

"_Shhh, I won't." She replied, not taking her eyes of the enemy._

"_Alright, but I wonder how you'll explain his tragic death to your family and friend." The boy replied. "He only has seconds to live anyways." _

"_That's not true." She sobbed. "He'll make it!"_

_Lucien shook his head. "Can't you hear it? His heartbeat fading, his breathing growing weak? Soon he'll be nothing but a corpse in your arms."_

_She shook her head furiously, but even as she did so she knew he wasn't lying. She could hear it, he wasn't going to make it._

"_Please, do something!" She cried frantically._

"_On one condition, little one." He replied, walking up to her and kneeling down beside them._

"_W-what?" She asked softly._

"_Give up everyone and everything, and fulfill your destiny… give up your world, for his life." He spoke, smiling softly like it was the simplest thing in the world._

_She shook her head, whimpering slightly. "No, anything but that."_

"_Nothing but that." He responded, standing up once again._

"_N-no, don't listen to him." Firestar whispered, his eyes closed in pain._

_No one spoke for the longest moment, Mercy shutting her eyes as she listened to his fainting pulse… and then there was nothing._

_Only her ragged breathing filled the room as she let the tears fall, stifling her sobs with her hand. _

"_WHY? WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" She yelled in anger._

_The other boy smirked not at all affected by what had just happened. "I had nothing against him."_

_Mercy removed her hand from the boy's stomach, all of her senses going numb as she whispered. "Then why?" _

_He looked down at her, smiling. "I'm making a point."_

"_A point?" _

_He nodded over to Firestar. "When you mess with fate it messes right back."_

"_F-fate? What does fate have to do with this?"_

_He kneeled down beside her again. "It's simple, you were never meant to be born especially as a hero."_

_(__End Flashback)_

She shut her eyes tightly, blocking away the images and willing away the tears. She didn't want to think about it too much, so she just grabbed her things and started shoving them into her bags. As soon as she was done with her stuff she shoved everything that belonged to Mark into his bags. When everything was packed the placed her bag over her shoulder and unlocked the door, walking out.

Lian was there, staring at the door. "You okay?"

Mercy shrugged. "I could say I've been better but that wouldn't be honest, would it?"

The older girl put a hand on her shoulder. "Mary's just trying to do what she thinks is best."

"As I'm pretty sure she thinks this is best." The girl replied. "But she has no idea."

"Mercy, she's your best friend." Lian replied.

"She's just the girl who's brother I let die." Mercy spat. "I'm nothing to her, and she's nothing to me."

"Mercy, it's time to go." A voice interrupted, Mark.

She turned to him, throwing him his bag. "I know."

It landed against his chest and he nodded, giving her a sad look but saying nothing as she walked past him and to the exit.

**Review please.**


End file.
